Various designs of hinge devices of this kind are known in the art. In prior-art hinge devices, the two parts are generally provided in the form of separate parts, which upon use of the hinge device become articulatedly interconnected or which have previously been articulatedly interconnected by means of a hinge pin and a hinge sleeve, which form a pivot located between the mutually pivotable elements, such as a door panel and a door frame, about which said elements are pivotable.